Beracules Garcia
"HEY MAN I NOT SHOWING EVERYONE MY TACOS Okay?" -Beracules to Naruto "Beracules's Tacos" Beracules is Thaila's most powerful pet in the Team and even as also that Beracules is the Half Armored Dragon and Half Beast Kin that was from both civilizations Fire and Nature and as also even that Beracules have alot of humor for sometimes and He was very unsenseful and also when Overlos told Manny that He must have him away to his Sister but even also Beracules was not very happy that what Overlos said to him about giving him to Thaila and Manny stay his grandmother house for all that happen Beracules Profile Name: Beracules Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Fire /Nature Race: Armored Dragon/Beast Kin Clans: Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Thaila Garcia ( Owner ) Dervish Garcia, Wararmor Garcia, Nemeanmane Garcia, Ticky Garcia, Rayden Grcia, Rafire Garcia, Hissy Garcia, Ignitus Garcia and Pyromolter Garcia ( Brothers ) Konayua Garcia and Medusasnake Garcia ( Sisters ) Andromeda ( Wife ) Melomelody Garcia ( Daughter ) Berasurion Garcia ( Son ) Minevramon Garcia ( Niece ) King Cepheus ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Casseopeia ( Mother-In-Law ) Prince Phineus ( Uncle-In-Law ) Presonally Boldful Jealous Jolly Angry Episode Appearance Beracules the Greek King Beracules is the New King for the Greeks and also tricky Lord Loki try to trick Beracules for getting into to be the King of Greece and also Manny went tell this to Poseidon his uncle and also when Manny's Uncle Poseidon heard this news that Beracules was the New King in Ancient Greece and Poseidon gave Beracules the Dragilde for his Mount and Homer tells Everyone that Beracules is the New King of Greece and also the Greeks hailed to him as the New King and also Lord Loki Unleashed the Sea Monster Cetus to destroy Beracules as known "King Beracules" and also Beracules was on his Throne and also He was offered gifts from People of Greece and also his lover Andromeda cry in Terror and She told Beracules that Cetus has returned to destroy him and that Lord Loki tricked him for being King and also Beracules told the People that Cetus did try to attack them and Pelias cried that Cetus will be dead and also Beracules quiet them down and also when They got there Beracules don't let the Greek to suffer from this and also Beracules fight the Beast and also Andromeda watching from the crowd and She want Beracules to save Greece from Cetus and when Beracules was down Cetus was about to attack him and also Andromeda saved Beracules from Cetus's Monster Teeth Beracules and Andromeda's Wedding Beracules vs. Ticker Beracules's Parents-In-Laws Beracules Think He's Is The Royal Guard at Atlantis Beracules and Manny helped The Atlanteans to fight Black Manta and his Men and also Beracules try to shoot them and also He's shoots the wrong way and shot at the Royal Guard and also Manny helped Mera and Orm fight the Black Manta's Mens and also Beracules knew that will Orin come back to help them and also Aqualad, Aaron, Garth and Tula joined the fight and also Beracules was very sure to fight them and also He saw his brother Hydrosmith was coming to save them from Black Manta and also Black Manta saw them, Hydrosmith was with Finbarra to the fight and also Mera knew that she will be happy for her and also Beracules knew that He's will be proud for his brother coming to save them Manny and Beracules vs. Prince Phineus and Earthstomp at Ethiopia Beracules vs. Beelzemon The Royal Family Being Attacked By Trox During the Battle, Trox try to kill The Royal Family of Ethiopia and also Beracules stopped Trox from killing his Family and Trox told him that He cannot Protect his Family from Darkness being, and also the mortality killed was the most threating thing to his Family and also Beracules want his Family to be safe from Trox and as also his Wife, his Daughters, his Father-In-Law, his Uncle-In-Law, his Mother-In-Law and also his Joppa Creatures Friends want Beracules to save them from Threat of the Darkness Clans and also Beracules can't resist Trox and his Men and as also Beracules said He can protect his Family and for Himself, But It's only to protect Ethiopia and as also Trox and his Men heard Beracules that He can protect Joppa from them and also his Father-In-Law was so happy for his Son-In-Law that He going to protect Joppa A Day of the Wedding Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World The Peace Treaty: The Reach Signs The Treaty And Replaces Manny, Beracules And Minervamon Enemies of Beracules Zamielmon Zamielmon is Beracules's Arch-Rival from the Nature Realm and also that Zamielmon have faced Gaeason Ashley's Friend Partner, Zamielmon don't care about the Tribes and not even Chief Thorn-Bringer also He was very greedful and He's was fear of Beracules that He will face him and also Zamielmon was reported by Dark Hydra for not destory the Centurions, and also Zamielmon have alot things in mind to defeat his Arch-Enemy and He's was very useful to fight and also Manny was sure about Beracules fighting him. and also He's was very lucky to get away with anything he do also He was failed on Dark Hydra to defeat Beracules and He was very mindful to defeat and known to defeat Beracules's sister Medusasnake who was refused to fight with them as teamwork and as also He was defeated by Gaeason'' See Also:'' Zamielmon Dorbickmon Dorbickmon is the Rival to Beracules and as also He was from the Fire civilization and as even that Dorbickmon was very useful to defeat He betrays the Fire Master and Dorbickmon was angerful creature in Fire Realm He made good ally with Moorna Beracules's Half-Sister and as also Dorbickmon have alot of defends to beat his enemy in battle and Dorbickmon have alot of things to fight in common and even also in during their war Dorbickmon shot Beracules to the ground and that was before Minevramon was taken to the Darkness Realm by one of the Army's Tanks and was also when Manny and Lord Skycursher ambushed the Darkness Army in combat Dorbickmon was very unsure about that was Slyth was in their side of combat and more then Beracules was being alive when Minevramon was held in prisoned and also Dorbickmon was defeated by Beracules in war fighting combat See Also: Dorbickmon Moorna Beelzemon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fire Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Pet Creatures Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Pets Category:Fire Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Nature Class Category:Male Characters Category:Manny's Family Category:Main Characters Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members